


What IS Tarnation?

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [3]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Breastfeeding Kink, Lactation Kink, Milking, Other, Stocks, inexplicably lactating trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Skylla gets picked up by a pair of highblood trolls. She expects to be culled, but sometimes life leads to good surprises.





	What IS Tarnation?

Skylla let out a low groan as a pair of cold, highblood lips wrapped around her nipple. She wanted desperately to press herself against the troll sucking on the sensitive bud, but the stocks held her in place far too much for that kind of freedom. Sharp teeth pressed gently into the nub, and she could feel the milk being coaxed out of her. The highblood drank deeply, and her groans got louder as she felt a hand wrap around her other breast. The mystery hand began to squeeze, and their fingers matched the suckling of the lips on her breast, milking her teat and pulling obscene whimpers from her mouth.

She could feel another pair of hands roaming across her body from behind, one reaching up to caress her horns, and the other pressing a thin finger into her nook. Her hips squirmed at the mix of sensations, and her moans picked up as the finger was soon replaced with a squirming bulge. The troll in front of her squeezed and sucked harder, gulping down the milk as it dribbled into their mouth and spattered against some container.

"Oh t-tarnation!" She groaned in delight, and the two trolls toying with her made confused sounds.

"What is 'tarnation'?" The troll buried in her nook asked aloud, and the other pulled from her tit with a wet 'pop' to reply.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Keep her quiet, will you?" Their mouth immediately placed itself back over her breast, and the troll behind her let out a huff of laughter. The finger that had been in her nook quickly migrated between her lips, stifling her noises slightly as she eagerly sucked on the digit. She hadn't expected things to go like this when the highbloods took her, but it was a damn sight better than being culled.

**Author's Note:**

> On my ridiculous early Hiveswap toll fic bullshit again! Hope someone finds this entertaining at least.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cats Have Nine Lives, Don’t They?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977997) by [vriska4laifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/vriska4laifu)




End file.
